THE 25th HUNGER GAMES
by FoxatoClato44
Summary: "Beauty, for some, is the blood of others." Welcome to the 1st Quarter Quell, kill or be killed. What happens when District 1 twins Chloe and Cleo are thrown into the arena with twice the amount of tributes than normal. Will Chloe be victorious or will Cleo steal the win? Read to find out! To see what characters look like go to my Instagram account: foxatoclato44! You'll love it


**Hi guys I made a new story, if you want to see what all the characters look like go to my instagram account: foxatoclato44** **bay!**

25th Hunger Games

Chloe POV

This year is the 25th Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell twist is that two boys and two girls will be chosen for each district, great! Me and my sister have been chosen to go in, we live in District 1 and our district always chooses who is volunteering. My sister is also my twin, my identical twin. So we will be going in together. My skill is with Sai Swords and a Ring Sword (look it up) and Tatiana's is with a Swallow sword and she can use an Add-Chain fairly well(look it up). We both have chestnut blonde hair, hazel eyes, medium build, ski-jump noses, small lips, tan skin and stand at 5'4". We look and act exactly the same. This morning is the Reaping and we walk together, with the same cream dress and black flats.

"You ready?" Cleo asks. I frown. Am I?

"Yes, I can't wait for the Games!" I say excitedly. Every single teenager from District 1 can't wait for the games, we train for it our whole lives! I lightly touch my necklace, Cleo and my token, it's a silver necklace with an ancient coin on it, she has one half and I have the other, Mother gave them to us. I line up and Cleo stands behind me, I see my best friend Liana standing in line, getting her finger pricked, she flinches. I get my finger pricked and I curse quietly, the peacekeeper gives me a dirty look and speaks loudly.

"Next!" I stand next to Cleo and a woman with green hair, green high heels and a green dress walks onto the stage, her name is Millie.

"Hello District 1!" She yells into the microphone. Nobody speaks.

"Welcome to the 25th Hunger Games, shall we pick our tributes? Girlies first as usual!" She reaches her manicured hand in and picks a name.

"Sara Midtie!"

"I volunteer!" Cleo yells at the top of her voice, Millie looks her way and Cleo strides to the stage.

"What might your name be, my dear?"

"Cleo Dashton." She says flatly.

"Ok, next tribute, boys now!" Her hand reaches into the boys bowl.

"Maxwell Fords!"

"I volunteer!." A boy in my year, Justin yells, he walks to the stage, tripping himself up.

"And your na-"

"Justin Bagrin." He interrupts earning a grumpy look from Millie.

"Ladies again!" It's my turn now, I do t even listen to the name.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell and all eyes turn to me, Millie sees me and looks back at Cleo, then at me.

"Um, ok come here." She says.

"I'm guessing you two are twins," she says when I reach the stage and I nod.

"I'm Chloe Dashton!" I say. The next boy to volunteer is our cousin, Liam Equals. He stands proudly. Though he is only 13. I'm 15.

Millie guides us through the Justice Building and onto a train, where luxurious dark purple couches line the walls and a white dining table sits in the middle with loads of strange-looking foods, one of the dishes is even bright purple!

"Trax and Gigi should be with you soon enough. They're the trainers for our District. Millie leaves and grabs a cupcake from a stand nearby.

"So, who's good with what?" Justin says, he's 18 so no one will argue with him. I go to speak but Liam talks.

"I use maces and axes." Justin nods.

"I can use a swallow sword and an add-chain." Justin nods, he uses add-chains as well, I've seen him in training.

"I'm amazing with sai swords and ring swords."

"Ring sword?" Justin asks and I nod.

"They're swords that a shaped in a circle, I'll show you later." He nods.

"So twins, huh, that's rare." Liam says smiling widely. Cleo and I nod in almost perfect unison.

"Yeah, we wanted to do it together!" Cleo says. I hear an electric door open and see Trax walk in, he looks at me and Cleo surprised.

"Great, twins!" He says, throwing his arms up in the air. I exchange a look with Cleo.

"Huh?" She says confused.

"Twins always stay together, so I assume if one of you die, the,other will to!" He says angrily. I roll my eyes.

"Sure we will, if the other dies we will want to avenge them by winning, numbskull." I say flatly as Gigi walks in, she grumbles a few curses. They both sit down.

"So names, ages, skills and weaknesses." Gigi says shortly. Justin goes first, since he is oldest.

"I'm Justin, I'm 18. I can use an add-chain, throwing knives, a sword and a spear." Gigi nods approvingly. Cleo goes next.

"I'm Cleo, I'm 15. I can use a swallow sword and an add-chain."

"I'm Chloe, I'm 15. I can use sai swords and a ring sword." Trax frowns.

"And we're twins!" Cleo and I say together. Gigi rolls her eyes.

"Oh, nah." I grumble a curse at her.

"I'm Liam, I'm 13. I can use a spear, sickle and a halberd." A halberd is an axe on a super long stick, they're really hard to use and the people who can use them are extremely rare.

"Ok, that's interesting." Trax says flatly.

"Ok, so when we get to the Capitol, you are to make alliances with District 2 and 4, hopefully they will say yes. So, Justin, we will be selling you as a deadly, dangerous tribute. Liam, you'll be young, innocent one, until the Games, obviously. And Cleo and Chloe, you'll be the smart, agile, deadly girls, but you would do anything for each other." We all nod, Justin seems happy.

"Can we watch the other Reapings?" Liam asks. Trax and Gigi nod, they switch on a TV next to us. It flashes to life and Trax skips our Reaping.


End file.
